


Not Her

by VJohnes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 02x01 spoilers, F/M, the fisher king part 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJohnes/pseuds/VJohnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in a hospital chair, plastic and uncomfortable, in a room that smelt too much like antiseptic, alone, gives you time and reason to think about your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Criminal Minds story, actually it's the first fic I've ever posted so please be kind. It's based on the season 2 premiere: The Fisher King Part 2. Contains hints of Gideon x Elle and it's super spoiler-y.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Last time I checked I (sadly) didn't own Criminal Minds.

Sitting in a hospital chair, plastic and uncomfortable, in a room that smelt too much like antiseptic, alone, gives you time and reason to think about your life. All the choices he has made, all the feelings he felt, everything he thought he knew nothing was the same. He was twirling the coffee Hotch brought him, or at least what's left of it seeing the brown liquid swirl, taking his mind away from what was happening few feet away. In truth he had no clue what was happening, why was he feeling like that. She was a coworker, just that. Yes he loved her, but no more than he loved and cared for JJ or Morgan or Spencer or Hotch. He couldn't. It was against everything he believed in.

Feelings and Jason Gideon don't work well together. Actually, they don't work at all. One failed marriage and one estranged son prove that. No, whatever more, or else he might be feeling will stay boxed in so deep that no one will ever find, not even himself. And not her… especially not her.

"Family for Elle Greenaway?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, I'd like to know your thoughts :)


End file.
